


2 chaotic and 2 lawful alignments walk into a wedding...

by ska1224



Series: OCs [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), The World of Esmar
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ska1224/pseuds/ska1224
Summary: “Who knows? Maybe this party,” Murmur tilted their head in Flora and Jibril’s direction, “needs two sugar babies.”
Relationships: mentioned Tirion/Einkil
Series: OCs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1049177





	2 chaotic and 2 lawful alignments walk into a wedding...

**Author's Note:**

> original character content baby !!!

“Why are you wearing that? We’re at a wedding!”

Murmur blinked down at Einkil. “Any wedding that doesn’t accept this outfit as acceptable is not one that I want to attend.”  
“It’s not appropriate for a noble’s wedding in the capital, Murmur.” the warlock shot back.

Murmur looked down at their clothes. A white pirate shirt open to the navel was positioned just right to discreetly hide their chest. Tight, light pink pants clung to their legs and showed off the muscle from a lifetime of working at the sea. Teal boots and a teal scarf wrapped around their head completed their godex Mazu’s colors. They glanced back up at Einkil and grinned, two rows of sharp teeth making them look predatory. 

“Who knows? Maybe this party,” Murmur tilted their head in Flora and Jibril’s direction, “needs two sugar babies.”

Einkil spluttered and flushed, frantically looking around to see if someone heard them while Jibril let out a long sigh. 

“I don’t know, Einkil. I think Murmur’s right.” Flora piped up, a mischievous grin spreading across her face, “While it’s nice that Tirion gives you magic, some more gold  _ would  _ be nice. To help out with the adventuring funds, of course.”

“See? Flora and I are just watching out for the good of the party. We don’t all come from rich families, Einkil.” Murmur placed their hand on the dwarf’s shoulder in mock seriousness.

Jibril shook her head, long pink hair shimmering in the flickering flames of the torches surrounding the outdoor venue. She turned on her heel, calling over her shoulder, “I’m going to go find us a place to sit. Come look for me when you are ready to be mature.”

Murmur stuck out their tongue and sneered. “Come back to us when you’re ready to have fun!” They paused, then muttered quietly “Besides--I’m older than you.” 

“Murmur can you  _ please  _ keep it down! Besides, most of the guests are happily married nobles so it’s not like you could find someone anyway!” Einkil dug the heels of his palms into his eyes and shook his head, as if that would somehow clear Murmur from his sight.

The cleric huffed out a breath in annoyance, then pulled their scarf up to cover their mouth. “Fine Einkil. I will not cause any international incidents by wooing a very rich noble  _ just _ for you. Besides, I think Hoar might get jealous. You know how he is.”

Einkil stared at Murmur for a long while, contemplating if murdering a party member would be worth the cause. Unfortunately, they were connected to too many gods and would be helpful in the war. Tragic. 

“Just. Behave yourself, please.” he turned to Flora warily. “ _ Both  _ of you.”

Flora raised her hands in defense. “Woah, woah! Don’t look at  _ me _ ! I’m a perfect angel! If a wedding gift or two happens to go missing, well, it’s not like a noble will miss it. After all, they’ll be donating it to a worthy cause: us!”

Einkil glared at the two before stalking off after Jibril without a word. Murmur laughed, eyes crinkling over their scarf. 

They glanced down at the gnome before gesturing to Einkil’s retreating form. “I guess we better join them so they can’t blame us when something inevitably goes wrong.” 

Flora snorted before grabbing the genasi’s hand and pulling them after the more lawful members of their party.


End file.
